Lotus
by Arionyxle
Summary: Setidaknya, mencintai Sasuke bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Canon. For Banjir Tomatceri.


Debu-debu halus berterbangan menuju horison yang tampak hitam. Kepulan asap-asap yang mencoreng indah panorama tersemilir angin membentuk corak mengerikan dalam bingkai comulunimbus; sesekali terjun rendah bersama kobar nyala api yang menimbulkan ngengat biru membara.

Tak tampak intipan rembulan. Belantara rimba terselip di kepekatan.

Kini, semua rata menyatu dengan tanah. Tak ada lagi keindahan desa; dengan anyelir-anyelir yang tergantung di setiap rumah penduduk, dengan cicitan para pekicau yang senantiasa memandu cerah pagi.

Dalam remang-remang samar purnama seluruhnya memang tampak tak nyata, namun terasa ada. Kehancuran ini, kekacauan ini dan kekalutan ini bukan 'barang' baru di dunia shinobi.

Kebencian. Semua ini bermula dari satu kata memuakkan itu. Hakikat yang tak bisa diubah, hirarki yang memang sudah mengakar. Dunia _shinobi_ adalah ikatan mati dari sebuah kebencian.

Konyol memang, bahkan penduduk non-ninja pun tak bisa lepas dari ancaman kebencian serta dendam dari dunia terkutuk itu. Para _shinobi_ yang memang harus andil dalam pergolakan ini, mungkin menjadi satu tumpuan yang begitu nyata dan penting.

Namun, kedamaian dalam dunia _shinobi _bukanlah sebuah omong-kosong. Hanya saja cercah-cercah itu masih terlampau kecil untuk menjadi sebuah titik sempurna.

Kelima negara aliansi sama-sama tidak ingin mengalami kehancuran, yang mana mereka harus mulai menata kembali puing-puing kerjasama yang sempat merenggang dan menyingkirkan jauh-jauh keinginan personalitas serta egoisitas.

Lawan mereka bukanlah seorang _genin_ lemah ataupun _chuunin_ yang hanya mampu menguasai satu jurus. Tapi, seorang ini adalah malapetaka di dunia _shinobi_; seorang legenda yang menohok begitu banyak penderitaan.

Pemilik abadi _Mangekyou Sharingan_; Uchiha Madara.

Sesosok yang tak pernah mati, dialah yang mengobarkan obor api perang dunia _shinobi_. Rencana penyempurnaan diri yang menimbulkan banyak kesengsaraan, berusaha merebut seluruh dunia dalam satu genggaman tangannya. Menguasai dunia dengan arti kedamaian yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh rasionya sendiri.

Memalukan. Madara yang selalu berkeyakinan bahwa dirinya akan mencapai titik kesempurnaan sebagai seorang _shinobi_; menganggap _shinobi-shinobi_ lain hanyalah kerikil penyumbat jalannya saja. Namun, ia salah. Dirinya yang hanya berselimut kebencian dan antek-antek kecilnya sebagai tentara pembalas dendam, bahkan belum mampu menguasai sempurna seluruh dunia _shinobi_ ini.

Hinggapun akhirnya ia merasa terpojok dan terpaksa menarik mundur ketujuh algojo-algojo _bijuu_-nya dalam perang dunia _shinobi _tempo hari dan harus merevisi kembali rencana penghancurannya; Rencana Mata Bulan.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

**Dedicated for** 'Banjir Tomatceri'

**Warning**  
>Canon, AT and other mistakes inside.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>L <strong>O** T **U** S  
><strong>Arionyxle

* * *

><p>Bersama temaram warna langit, di balik kukungan tenda dalam lilin bercahaya sama suram; seonggok tubuh membujur kaku... bukan mati, hanya saja pertanda kehidupan pun ayal tak tampak.<p>

Sesosok pria dengan pucat pasi warna kulitnya dan hitam kelam warna rambutnya. Sepasang matanya terkatup, lensa mata yang kerap berwarna merah itu kini pun hilang dalam tidur tak sadarnya. Cecorak biru lebam tak mau kalah membentuk rona baru di sekeliling wajah porselen miliknya tersebut.

Sorot oniks yang biasa mengilat dendam, senyum bibir yang biasa mengulum kebencian; semua itu sirna setelah ia dengan kesakitan terdalamnya mengetahui bahwa ia hanyalah tumbal seorang Uchiha Madara. Dirinya tak berkutik saat petinggi klan terkutuk itu menghujamnya dengan kemampuan sempurna _Mangekyou Sharingan―Izanagi_.

Perang dunia _shinobi_ membawanya pada kenyataan, melepaskannya dari beban klan penanggung kebencian. Entah karena apa, pemuda itu akhirnya menemukan pintu keluar dari jalan yang membuatnya tersesat selama ini.

Eksistensinya sebagai ninja buronan memang telah menorehkan berbagai catatan kekacauan. Dan... tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan kebencian berbagai negara _shinobi_. Bahkan mungkin saja, setelah ia siuman nanti dari lelap kesakitannya, vonis hukuman siap menyambut dunia barunya. Tapi, bagaimanapun kejahatan yang ia perbuat sebagai kriminal ninja harus ia pertanggungjawabkan.

Pemuda itu―Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang selama ini salah menentukan langkah. Kebingungan, sejauh ini ia hanya terlibat dalam kacau menentukan arah.

Sementara itu, masih―sampai sekarang―tak henti-hentinya seorang gadis senantiasa menunggu rajutan asmaraloka bersamanya. Hasrat yang lumrah dirasakan para gadis seumurannya. Seorang gadis yang selama ini berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis setiap menatap wajah dinginnya. Baginya, apapun tentang pemuda itu tak lebih memerihkan dari sayatan mata sembilu.

Sekarang, pemuda tersebut tengah berada di hadapannya; dalam pejam matanya dan nyawa yang tak tahu apakah masih ada.

Sasuke... _shinobi_ yang paling dibenci.  
>Sasuke... <em>shinobi<em> yang tak tahu diri.  
>Tapi, Sasuke... <em>shinobi<em> yang paling ia cintai.

Rasa macam apa ini? Sempat berkali-kali gadis itu mencerca; mengapa ia harus jatuh hati kepada kriminal ninja seperti Sasuke?

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, gadis berambut sewarna kembang gula itu sangat membenci pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda yang selalu menjadi fajar di pagi harinya serta menjadi purnama di malam kelabunya. Pemuda yang selalu menyakitinya.

Airmatanya sudah menganak sungai, isakannya sudah memarau sesak. Seharian ia habiskan untuk berada di samping pemuda itu, alih-alih Sasuke tersadar dari pejam matanya... dirinyalah orang yang Sasuke jumpai pertama kali.

Diusapnya buliran air bening yang sudah kembali memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Sebenarnya, gadis itu sudah teramat lelah menangis sebab sampai mati pun Sasuke tak akan terbangun karena tangisan konyolnya tersebut.

Ini bukan cerita dongeng, Sakura.

Ini bukan kisah seorang puteri yang bisa membuka mata karena dicium seorang pangeran. Bukan pula kisah tentang seorang puteri yang mendapatkan kereta kencana karena airmatanya.

Sakura paham akan hal itu.

Gadis itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya semula. Ia ingin membiarkan Sasuke sendiri, memberi ruang padanya agar beristirahat lebih leluasa.

Ditinggalkannya tenda tersebut.

Di luar, dilihatnya desa yang porak-poranda―sebuah pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak nyaman dipandang mata. Sebagai ninja medis, tentu saja kemampuannya sangat dibutuhkan akhir-akhir ini. Meskipun, ia tahu, sesekali dirinya pun harus turun langsung ke medan pertempuran.

Penduduk sudah lengang ditelan malam, mereka memilih untuk lekas bernaung di tenda pengungsian. Pikirnya teralih pada seseorang yang hampir saja ia lupakan; Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Pemuda itu memang telah menjadi pahlawan; Sakura pun tak meragukan hal itu. Perang dunia _shinobi _memaksanya untuk menjadi tumpuan sebagai _jinchuuriki_ ekor sembilan. Melelahkan memang, hinggapun ia harus tumbang karena itikadnya untuk melindungi desa dan dunia _shinobi _yang tiada padamnya.

Kali ini, Sakura harus menengoknya barang sebentar.

Diputarnya haluan langkah gadis itu menuju tenda tempat di mana pemuda _citrus _itu berada―cukup jauh dari tenda tempat Sasuke, memang. Bahkan, Naruto pun belum sempat melihat keadaan Sasuke setelah peperangan ini.

Tinggal beberapa kaki lagi gadis itu tiba di depan tenda yang temaram cahaya jingga dari dalam.

"Naruto masih belum sadar," terdengar sesuara dari dalam tenda pemuda tersebut. "Tapi, ia baik-baik saja, Nona Tsunade."

Shizune―wanita yang berbicara itu... Sakura yakini pasti Shizune. Entah mengapa, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya sebentar untuk segera memasuki tenda berukuran medium tersebut, ia bermaksud untuk menguping barang sebentar.

"Baguslah, Shizune. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kondisi Sasuke?" suara bertimbre berat itu sudah pasti milik gurunya sekaligus pemimpin desa―Hokage Kelima.

Gadis―atau mungkin telah menjadi sosok wanita―berambut hitam sebahu itu sedikit membuang napas; sejenak menyingkirkan gusar dalam benaknya. "Saya khawatir Sasuke tidak mampu bertahan sampai matahari terbit."

"Kalau begitu, berikan penangan lebih serius terhadapnya!" nada suara Sang Godaime terdengar lebih tegas, mengisyaratkan sesuatu agar lekas dilakukan. "Segera!"

"Ma-maaf, tapi obat yang diberikan pada Sasuke kurang memadai. Kalau hanya menggunakan obat sisa, itu hanya akan sia-sia," tutur Shizune sedikit terbata menerangkan. "Kecuali, bunga _lotus_ yang tumbuh di Lembah Akhir... tapi, saat ini bunga tersebut sudah tidak pernah lagi dijumpai."

Cukup. Sakura tak ingin lagi mendengar apa-apa. Omong-kosong kalau Sasuke tidak mampu bertahan sampai matahari terbit. Sakura adalah ninja medis, dia harus mampu menyembuhkan Sasuke dengan cara apapun. Tak ada kata 'tiada harapan'... karena gadis itu akan menjemput 'harapan' tersebut.

Termasuk menemukan bunga _lotus_ di Lembah Akhir sekalipun.

**...**

**…**

**…**

Gema, gaung serta sonata binatang malam menjadi latar semesta yang kerapkali mengalun manakala rembulan sudah menggantung di ubun-ubun langit. Bilik-bilik dedaunan liar bergesekan kasar acapkali semilir angin menyentuhnya sembarang tanpa permisi. Samar kelabu warna awan pun ikut berarak nakal mengusik cemerlang para gemintang.

Cahaya bulan memantulkan penumbra kokoh pepohonan di seisi hutan―seperti pilar-pilar langit yang goyah lantas terjatuh. Nyanyian burung hantu sesekali mendominasi irama sang diam, menimbulkan bising pada kuasa alam.

Kali ini, ia benar-benar sendiri.

Dibawa oleh perasaan yang terkadang dirinya sendiri pun tak mengerti... tentang bagaimana dan harus apa sebenarnya ia.

Bersama hening lembah-lembah perbukitan Konohagakure, suara derak kayu jelas terdengar manakala sesosok gadis melompat-lompat dari dahan pepohonan satu menuju pohon lain di depannya.

Dalam sorot cahaya yang tak seberapa, ia tampak tergesa menerobos belantara di kesunyian. Bayang hitam dirinya jelas terjejak dari pancaran adiwarna rembulan yang masih bersembunyi malu-malu.

Gadis merah muda itu telah pergi jauh dari desa, pakaian yang biasa dikenakannya sebagai _kunoich_i pun telah kembali melekat pada tubuh moleknya.

Dulu. Mungkin sudah lebih dari selustrum. Sakura hanyalah gadis kecil yang selalu berpangku tangan. Menangis dan meminta, tak ada usaha apa-apa. Selalu bersikap seolah-olah semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja. Sampai ia tahu bahwa cerita ini berkepanjangan dan tidak selalu bahagia pada akhirnya.

Dirinya tidak pernah memikirkan beban menohok yang dipikul Naruto atas janji konyol yang dimintanya. Sudah cukup, kali ini ia hanya ingin sendiri memikul beban atas perasaannya. Sebuah beban yang datang dari seorang wanita terhadap pria yang ia cintai.

Bagaimanapun ia bukanlah gadis lemah lagi.

Dari samar-samar dawai sepi sang malam, gadis itu mendengar suara decakan air berjatuhan dari jarak yang cukup tinggi menuju tempat nun jauh di bawahnya. Suara itu bergemericik kasar, semakin lama semakin jelas saja terdengarnya.

Tanpa mau membuang waktu barang sejenak pun, gadis dengan sorot _jade_ tajam itu lekas mempercepat ritme lompatannya―menumpukkan cakra di kaki agar ia mampu bergerak lebih gesit lagi.

Tap.

Langkah kakinya berhenti seketika, sekiranya ia merasa bahwa air terjun di hadapannya adalah tempat tujuannya sejauh ini; Lembah Akhir.

Tempo hari, Naruto sempat bercerita padanya kalau pemuda itu pernah bertarung dengan Sasuke di tempat ini. Dimana kali pertamanya Naruto melihat sorot mata membunuh dari bungsu Uchiha bersaudara tersebut.

Tapi, kali ini... tempat ini akan menjadi saksi bisu mengenai perasaan cintanya terhadap pemuda _raven _itu. Ya, perasaan seorang Haruno Sakura terhadap Uchiha Sasuke.

Dikitarinya lalu sepanjang air terjun itu dari atas aliran air menuju penghujung paling bawahnya. Namun, ia tak menemukan barang seputik pun bunga _lotus_ itu.

Apa bunga itu memang benar sudah tidak ada? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa berarti ia harus mati?

Tidak.

Sakura melompat dari dahan pohon tempatnya semula berhenti menuju tempat di mana air terjun itu bermuara. Semuanya memang tampak gelap dan lembab, hanya sesekali terang manakala cahaya bulan datang. Andai saja Neji ataupun Hinata ikut bersamanya, mungkin tak akan jadi sesulit ini.

Fokus matanya masih tak beralih memerhatikan setiap sudut air terjun itu. Cipratan-cipratan air tak pelak mengenai dirinya―terasa dingin―ditambah semilir angin sebagai pelengkapnya.

Tengah malam telah lalu, ia tak punya banyak waktu.

Sedikit mempercepat pencariannya, ia tak berani beristirahat sedetikpun. Gadis itu nyaris menyerah karena tak kunjung menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. Matanya sudah terlampau sayu dan tubuhnya menggigil kuyu.

Bunga itu sepertinya memang benar-benar tidak ada.

Lelah sekali. Sesekali rasa kantuk menggerayami asupan oksigennya, kedua matanya sudah tak mampu menangkap fokus dengan lebih jelas lagi. Sampai ia lihat sebuah siluet kecil tertangkap oleh retina matanya―memang tampak samar dan tak jelas. Sebuah siluet berwarna merah muda terapung-apung di tengah arus muara yang tak cukup tenang.

_Lotus_. Ya, itulah bunga _lotus_.

Bergegas gadis itu membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi―alih-alih apa yang ia lihat barusan itu bukan sekadar ilusinya belaka. Lantas tak berapa lama, sorot hijau peterseli itu menyiratkan kepuasan yang tiada kira, seolah ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya selama ini.

Ia pun harus lekas membawa bunga itu untuk kesembuhan Sasuke.

Dihampirinya bunga yang didominasi warna merah muda tersebut; sekuntum bunga dengan gradasi yang menawan tersusun dari kelopak-kelopak merekah pemancar rupa indah. Bunga itu menyembul kepermukaan di antara dedaunan bundarnya yang hijau menyegar. Jelas, karena _lotus_ bukanlah teratai.

Kekaguman menyeruak acapkali gadis itu memerhatikan setiap detail bunga tersebut. Merah muda seperti dirinya. Tapi, sakura adalah bunga musim semi bukan musim panas seperti ini.

Tak ingin lama bergelut dengan keelokkan bunga tersebut, lantas Sakura memetik tangkai bunga itu dari rimpangnya.

Bunga seperti ini tumbuh di Lembah Akhir? Liar tapi cantik.

"Haruno Sakura," suara itu tampak tidak asing di telinganya, sebuah suara yang belakangan ini kerap ia dengar.

Sakura sendiri sontak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang tidak berada di sekitaran Lembah Akhir. Pelataran yang semula penuh dengan hijau pepohonan serta air kebiruan, lenyap terganti dengan latar serba hitam yang nyaris tanpa warna lain. Tak ada dinding-dinding pembatas, hanya ruang kosong bernuansa gelap dan pekat.

Namun, Sakura masih memegang bunga itu, dirinya pun masih berada di tempat serupa―menginjak perairan yang lembab.

Hal semacam ini kerap ia alami ketika terperangkap _genjutsu_.

Dua sosok tiba-tiba muncul bersama siluet berbentuk putaran _spiral_. Dua orang yang sudah Sakura hatam bentuk dan rupanya.

"Uchiha Madara," ucap Sakura selekas sosok itu terlihat nyata dalam lensa pengamatnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah samping petinggi klan Uchiha tersebut, tampaklah sosok pemuda dengan jeratan tali yang menyalibnya pada sebuah papan kayu. "Sasuke?"

Sakura belum sadar juga kalau selama ini tengah terperangkap dalam jurus ilusi seorang Uchiha Madara. Gadis Haruno tersebut menatap kebingungan dengan tempat yang sedang dipijakinya ini; semuanya teramat gelap, sampai-sampai iris hijaunya kadang susah menangkap fokus apapun. Lalu, mengapa Sasuke bersama pria itu?

"Kau berada dalam _genjutsu_-ku, Sakura. Bunga itu yang membawamu ke dalam jurus ilusiku," suara itu terdengar lagi, suara dari seseorang yang berjarak beberapa kaki dari tempatnya. "Sasuke sedang dalam pengaruh _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Aku benci pemberontak sepertinya."

Gadis itu makin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan pria itu. Apa yang diinginkannya? Bukankah Sasuke sudah berbalik menyerangnya?

Dilihatnya pemuda itu yang tengah terpejam―Sasuke tampak tak berdaya dalam ikatan salibnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit meninggikan _volume _suaranya. Rasa cemas seketika menyeruak dalam relung gadis itu, perasaan takut sontak membuncah saat ditatapnya rona wajah Sasuke yang sudah terlampau memucat pasi.

Topeng berbentuk _spiral_ oranye itu menyembunyikan seringai kelicikkan di baliknya. Madara tertawa kecil melihat kekhawatiran tampak menghiasi wajah Sakura, "Kau tak akan sanggup membawa bunga itu sebelum matahari terbit."

Kali ini, gadis itu benar-benar diremehkan.

"Sa-Sakura."

Sepasang kelereng hijau itu terbelalak manakala 'sosok' yang tengah dibicarakan pada akhirnya membuka mulut juga. Suara tenor seseorang yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdegup berpuluh kali lipat kala mendengarnya. Suara parau itu terekam amat terbata, mengingat ia pasti tengah kesakitan dalam _genjutsu_ Madara. "Sa-suke?"

"K-kau pernah me-meminta pada Naruto untuk membawaku pulang, bu-bukan?" nada suara pemuda itu terdengar begitu tercekat-cekat. "Naruto juga pe-pernah memintaku untuk me-menjadi bagian dari Tim Tujuh ke-kembali," lirih, sepertinya Sasuke tengah menahan sakit teramat sangat. "Sekarang, aku ingin me-meminta padamu, permintaan se-sekali seumur hidup... aku ingin memenuhi permintaan kalian berdua."

Airmata Sakura sudah menjejak di sepasang pipinya sedari tadi. Semenjak pemuda itu menyapa namanya, entah mengapa Sakura merasa bahwa terdapat kelembutan di balik suaranya kali ini. Kelembutan yang cepat merembas ke dalam pori-pori hatinya, membuatnya merasa terlonjak haru... dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Sudah sekian lama ia menanti intonasi suara Sasuke yang seperti itu. Penuh kehangatan, meskipun ia tahu bahwa selama ini tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke berkeinginan seperti itu.

Tapi, kali ini ia cukup tahu. Sasuke bukanlah sejahat apa yang orang-orang kira. Dari dulu ia tak pernah mengerti; mengapa ia begitu mengagumi pemuda itu... tapi, sekarang ia baru mengerti dan menemukan jawaban tersebut.

Setidaknya, mencintai Sasuke bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

Sakura terkesiap―tersadar dari lamunannya. Kalau hanya diam, semuanya bisa menjadi percuma. Gadis itu tak ingin lagi membuang banyak waktu, ia teramat ingin memenuhi permintaan pemuda oniks itu.

Sakura memusatkan pikirannya, matanya terpejam sembari mengatur cakra yang harus ia keluarkan demi mengeluarkan sebuah jurus. Tak lama, dibentuknya sebuah segel, "_Kai!_"

Gadis itu berhasil mematahkan _genjutsu_ Uchiha Madara.

Dilihatnya pelataran Lembah Akhir kembali pada yang semestinya; dengan sebuah air terjun di antara dua bongkah patung besar para petinggi Konohagakure dan semak-semak yang mengelilingi area sekitar.

Bunga _lotus_ masih berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Tak ingin banyak berdiam, Sakura beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

**...**

**…**

**…**

Jalan itu membawanya kembali pulang dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang. Meskipun begitu, ia tak bisa terus bergelut dengan irama hatinya.

Desau angin bermain-main nakal dengan anak-anak rambut merah mudanya, sedikit menggelitik serta membuat romanya turut bergetar. Sudah biasa―angin seperti ini kerap ia rasakan ketika menuai misi sebagai seorang _kunoichi_; angin pengantar pagi.

Pagi?

Gadis musim semi itu menjadi amat gusar, ia paling tidak suka ketika waktu mengejarnya. Ditengadahkan simetris wajahnya menuju petala langit yang masih berkobar jingga disela bantalan mega. Perlahan, bulatan cerah itu beringsut-ingsut menuruni garis cakrawala bumi―meskipun belum tampak hilang sepenuhnya.

Napasnya terburu, perasaannya berubah menjadi tak tenang. Dalam sedikit tenaga yang masih tersisa, Sakura mempercepat derap lompatannya dari dahan ke dahan berikutnya.

Bau aroma pagi kian mengoar menyerang indera penciumannya. Ranum alang-alang yang seharusnya terasa segar, berubah menjadi tamparan kasar baginya. Ia sadar bahwa terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dalam perangkap ilusi Madara.

Gadis bodoh―rutuknya kesal pada diri sendiri.

Matanya belum sedikitpun menangkap pemandangan desa. Perjalanan ini begitu terasa melambat. Airmata bahkan ikut campur mempernyata rasa gelisahnya, memaksa keluar yang akhirnya terjun begitu saja.

Sakura, ini bukan saatnya menangis.

Dialihkan lalu pandangan sayunya menuju ufuk timur bumi. Serat-serat jingga mulai tampak terbangun di balik pegunungan, fajar mulai menuai... anak matahari mulai terbit. Hatinya dibuat resah, teramat gelisah. Ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini, gagal bukanlah tujuan akhirnya.

Remang-remang terang mulai ditangkap lensa matanya. Rimba yang tadinya pekat, perlahan mulai disinggahi lamat-lamat kabut yang turun dari perbukitan. Gerbang desa samar terekam oleh iris hijaunya; reruntuhan serta puing-puing hasil peperangan menimbulkan nuansa tersendiri yang amat mencekam. Pagi yang benar-benar buta.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kakinya menginjak Konohagakure dan lantas memberikan bunga ini sebagai penyembuh seorang Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan tak berani melihat ataupun sekadar melirik barang sejenak intipan bulatan oranye yang sudah makin benderang saja.

Sakura menyimpan keyakinan kalau ia sama sekali belum terlambat.

Tap.

Kakinya menyentuh ambang gerbang kayu berpalet hijau itu. Dihirupnya lalu atmosfir pagi pedesaan yang telah menjadi memoar baginya tersebut.

Didapatinya sepi membahana.

Kelengangan ini membuat tatapannya ringkih mencari pembenaran. Biasanya para penduduk sudah beraktifitas bahkan sebelum matahari terbit sekalipun. Tapi, kali ini semuanya terlihat berbeda. Mungkin saja _pasca_ peperangan, para penduduk lebih memilih banyak berdiam diri di dalam tenda. Tak ingin berpikir macam-macam; gadis itu kembali mengambil langkah.

Dijumpainya helai-helai dedaunan kering yang melayang tertiup sepoi angin―menambah aksen sunyi yang kian menelusup. Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian serba hitam melintas di sampingnya. Tentu saja Sakura memanfaatkan orang itu untuk menyingkap informasi.

"Permisi, mengapa desa menjadi begitu sepi?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit lengkungan bibir tipisnya mencoba berekspresi seramah mungkin.

Orang yang disapa itu memicingkan mata seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengherankan dari gadis tersebut.

Kemana saja gadis itu? Seharusnya ia lebih tahu dari siapapun mengenai hal ini.

"Semuanya menghadiri pemakaman. Kukira kau sudah tahu!" lelaki tua itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berselimut tanda tanya. "Pengkhianat itu mati! Uchiha Sasuke sudah mati!"

Mati.

Atas nama Dewata, leluconkah yang baru saja ia dengar?

Tidak. Ini pasti lelucon. Sasuke tidak boleh mati. Gadis itu telah membawakannya bunga _lotus_ yang dibutuhkannya. Lalu apa? Apa semua ini tak lebih dari sekadar percuma?

Tubuh gadis itu mendadak bergetar hebat, nyaris degupan jantung serta desiran nadi sudah tak dirasakannya lagi. Dunia bagai berhenti berputar. Semuanya terasa begitu memuakkan.

Sontak _lotus _itu tanpa aba-aba apapun terlepas dari genggam jari-jemari tangannya, bunga itu tampak alum sudah tak merekah... tak ada keindahan lagi di sana.

Matahari sudah terbit sedari tadi, Sakura terlambat menyadarinya.

Luncuran airmata mengalir begitu saja―terjatuh dari sepasang ekor matanya, menelusuri terjal pipi putih susunya. Hatinya benar-benar terkikis, lebih baik ia terluka sampai kulitnya terobek-robek daripada luka hati yang menyayat sebegini dalam dan menganga sebegini lebar.

Padahal, gadis itu hanya ingin, sekali ini saja memenuhi permintaan Sasuke yang diutarakan padanya. Lebih dari itu, kalaupun Sasuke pada akhirnya siuman dan lantas harus membencinya lagi―Sakura tak peduli.

Sakura merasa dipermainkan takdir.

Kedua kakinya tiba-tiba diserang kesemutan hebat, kaku yang ia rasakan menimbulkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal tak karuan. Pandangannya samar tak kuasa menangkap fokus apapun lagi―semuanya tampak berputar.

Airmatanya semakin merembas, memasuki pori-pori tanah. Darah-darah segar ikut andil berjatuhan melumuri bunga lotus yang kini menemukan anak sungai baru. Warna merah pekat itu mengalir di sela antara dada dan daerah sekitar pusarnya, menimbulkan ngilu serta perih yang tak terhitung kira.

Sebuah kunai menancap sempurna ke dalam perut Sakura.

Gadis itu tumbang seketika. Tak sanggup berkata apapun, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Matanya terkatup, ia mencoba bangun walau hanya gelap yang melayari pandangannya.

'Aku ingin mati sebagai anggota Tim Tujuh.'

**…**

**…**

**…**

Buai warna pelangi memayungi gemericik air liar yang berjatuhan hampir di sepanjang hari, begitupun selimut kelabu tebal menutupi sempurna rangkaian biru langit yang nyaris tiada. Kemelut meronai angkasa, hitam petaka memagari alam raya.

Angin bertiup ribut menerbangkan dedaunan musim panas yang tak lagi menyulut senyum, hanya membingkai sayu pada airmata yang menohok bak sudut sembilu.

Kali ini, semua orang menyukai warna hitam. Saat tawa yang tiba-tiba hilang, saat bahagia yang sontak menyirna.

"Naruto, apa kau tak ingin pulang?"

Pemuda oranye itu tak bergeming, sudah hampir dua jam ia memaku di tempat itu, tiada yang mampu dilakukannya manakala hatinya benar-benar tersulut hancur.

Hingga, dirinya sungguh pun sendiri, sekarang. Menatap sepasang nisan batu, dengan katakana bertulis dua nama orang yang amat dikenalnya.

Memori yang selama ini terekam dan tak pernah lenyap sedikitpun dibenaknya, kini harus kehilangan tokoh-tokoh utamanya.

Tiada lagi pararel cerita persahabatan, tiada pun kala babak demi babak terputus panjang klise-nya. Ya, gadang-gadang kisah berakhir bahagia... pupus sudah.

'Apa aku juga harus mati sebagai anggota Tim Tujuh?'

Pilu hatinya menyisa airmata di kedua epitaf sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk 'Banjir Tomatceri'. Semoga menghibur _reader[s]_ semua. Apabila berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak _review_!

Terakhir, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa.

_Arionyxle


End file.
